Forum:See also
I was just thinking about the long list of items that reduce the damage Link takes (12 of them), and by current standards (from what I can glean from other pages), they would all go in the see also on each of those items' pages. I've never really seen much as far as See also protocol so I thought I'd ask what people thought before I post a dozen big ones. Some See alsos can get long this way and sets of items like the Gems in PH and Charms in MC would get lost among them. On the other hand one of the reasons for a see also is to point out other items with an identical function. --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, 12 isn't that bad. I mean, think about the Tiger Scroll and Hidden Skills See alsos; they've got eight or so right on them. Maybe you should list the items here in a See also fashion or something and we'll see how it looks? -'Minish Link' 13:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I was going to make one more mental pass of all the games before I posted it anywhere, and I went ahead and did that and now it's 17 items long (of course one of those will be removed since that's the page the See also is on, and other things might be added, like the Wisdom Gem page will also see-also to the Courage and Power Gems). I was wondering as much about general opinions on see also sections as I was thinking about this specific one, so I didn't think to just post it. Now that I think about it the release order nature of this would sort of keep sets of things clumped so they wouldn't get lost quite so much. I think I'm personally leaning towards going with the longer See alsos in general.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'd rather not see this, because I can see this cluttering pages and/or getting out of hand quickly. I suppose you could make an argument for the creation of categories for such things if you're really attached to the idea.—'Triforce' 14 22:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) For the sake of completeness, I'd like to see this list somewhere. However, since the complete list is so long, I think a category like what Triforce suggested would be a better idea. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to agree here and say that while it's good for completeness's sake, a category would be a LOT less messy. -'Minish Link' 23:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Damage reduction category it is then. We already have one for health and magic restoring items so this makes sense. Oni Link 10:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) See also * Blue Ring * Red Ring * Shield Spell * Blue Mail * Red Mail * Guardian Acorn * Blue Clothes * Enhanced Defense * Armor Ring L-1 * Armor Ring L-3 * Armor Ring L-3 * Green Ring * Armor Seed * Blue Bracelet * Farore's Charm * Nayru's Charm * Wisdom Gem Bump What'll we be doing about this? Jazzi 02:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Closure I'm going to remove this forum from [fully finishing things since it was last edited almost a year ago and it didn't go anywhere. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like we actually did come to a consensus about creating the category. Looks like I'm about to do the unthinkable and actually get something done. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC)